harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hagrid's Hut
after some Death Eaters burnt it.]] Hagrid's hut served as a home to Rubeus Hagrid (and some of his pets including Fang.) in his years of teaching in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is located outside of the Hogwarts Castle, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 1991-1992 heading towards Hagrid's hut.]] Harry Potter's first year in Hogwarts, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They visited Hagrid's hut occasionally and in April of 1992, the trio first time saw a dragon that freshly hatched from an egg. Hagrid named it as Norbert. On the same night, they noticed that Malfoy sneeking from the window of Hagrid's hut and listening to whatever they discuss. The four students received detention because of getting outside the castle during forbidden hours. They had to go to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Argus Filch escorted the four from the castle to Hagrid's place and they split into two groups. 1992-1993 , Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore inside Hagrid's hut.]] Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy along with Prof. Dumbledore visited the hut to discuss the incident which is the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets. The Ministry decide to sent Hagrid to Azkaban prison for assuming that he was the one who reopened the Chamber. Unnoticed by the Minister and Draco's father, Harry and Ron were there also hiding inside the Invisibility Cloak. Before Hagrid's departure, he leave messages "...follow the spiders." and the instruction to feed Fang. 1993-1994 .]] Cornelius Fudge, still a Minister for Magic revisited the hut, now with Walden Macnair to be able to execute the Hippogriff, Buckbeak after it injured Draco's arm. 1995-1996 , during the visiting of Dolores Umbridge.]] In the first quarter of the school year in Hogwarts, The Ministry appointed Dolores Umbridge as a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Prof. Dumbledore sent Hagrid in search of other Giants. When he came back to Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge visited Hagrid's hut to ask Hagrid where he came from and ask what mission is he after, and because Umbridge dislikes Half-breeds including Half-giants, She wants to sack Hagrid from Hogwarts. It was done successfully when Dolores Umbridge became headmistress (replacing Prof. Dumbledore as Headmaster.) near the end of the school year. Hagrid was forcibly moved by Umbridge with the help of some Ministry of Magic employees including the auror, John Dawlish. 1996-1997 .]] Before the 1996-1997 school year ends, Death Eaters attempted to penetrate the walls of Hogwarts Castle. Professor Snape escorted the Death Eaters to fulfill the mission appointed to him. After He killed Professor Dumbledore, Harry chase him and the Death Eaters now with Draco Malfoy until they reach the grounds, outside of the Hogwarts Castle. They continually fought until death eater Thorfinn Rowle yelled, Incendio! Then Harry heard an explosive bang and a dancing orange light spilled over all of them: Hagrid’s house was on fire.Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 28 Behind the scenes The film makers created two locations that connect Hagrid's hut to the Hogwarts Castle, The Covered Bridge and the Stone Circle, two locations that was only introduced in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film). Notes and References Category:Locations Category:Hogwarts locations